


Beware the Smudge

by elirwen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Silly, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: One thing Derek knows for sure; life with Stiles will never be boring.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Beware the Smudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Written for the Eternal Sterek Discord Drabble Exchange for EvanesDust's prompt: “Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate.”

“Here! I’m here!” Derek hears Stiles’s voice from somewhere near the sofa.

“Where exactly is here?” he asks, turning around and heading back to the piece of furniture where Stiles most certainly isn’t sitting.

“On the ground right in front of you,” Stiles says. “Watch where you step, big guy.”

Something moves on the carpet. Something that looks a lot like a frog.

“Seriously?” Derek asks, letting out a weary sigh.

“Come on, pick me up!” Stiles says, hopping closer to Derek’s foot.

“Maybe I’ll let someone else deal with you for once,” Derek says.

It’s an empty threat. Mostly.

“You’re the only one who can help me,” Stiles pleads. “I need a true love’s kiss to turn me back.”

“I’m not sure I want to kiss you,” Derek says but contradicts himself by leaning down and picking frog Stiles up.

“Don’t be coy. I know you love me. You like how I keep your life interesting.”

“Do I love you? Yes. Do I like you? That’s still up for debate,” Derek says but can’t stop the fond smile spreading over his lips. “Did you piss off a fairy godmother?”

Frog Stiles wriggles on Derek’s palm, stalling his answer.

“Maybe?” he finally admits. “But it was an honest mistake, I swear,” he blurts out. “There was a smudge over the incantation. I was testing a new warding spell, not trying to become a Disney princess.”

Derek laughs because what else can he do? He does love his silly, currently not entirely human, boyfriend.

“Okay, stay still,” he says as he sets frog Stiles down on the armrest of the sofa and fishes out his phone, pointing the camera at him. “Say cheese,” he says, grinning, and hits record.

“Oh, this is just not fair. I expected better of you Derek Hale,” Stiles sputters, hopping about in agitation. “I demand kisses!”

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Derek says after he stops recording and pockets his phone.

“You’re the worst,” Stiles mutters.

“I had a great teacher,” Derek shoots back and leans down to press his lips to the frog Stiles’s head before quickly pulling away.

A flash of bright light and Stiles in his usual human, and very naked, form materializes on the armrest, flailing about and nearly toppling to the floor were it not for Derek steadying him. 

Only for a moment though. Just so he can toss Stiles backwards onto the sofa where he lands with a surprised squeak, climb on top of him and deliver a proper kiss. 

Maybe more than a kiss.

***

“Thank you, fairy godmother,” Stiles mumbles, sleepy and sated.

Derek groans into his shoulder.

Gods help him, he likes the silly sod.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
